


Change

by snobbleweb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Changing the past, M/M, Time Travel, after season 12 finale, dean is a heartbroken wife, some things changed, talking some sense into your past selves, the rise of lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Castiel appears in the future, after the death of his future self to get help from the Winchesters in stopping Lilith from rising Lucifer from the cage.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Some things have changed!! In order for this fic to work you'll just have to roll with it  
> (It’s now a rule that angels cant be in the same timeline as their past/future self)  
> Anyway I know it's a bit confusing but I hope you like ~

Dean sat at the table in the bunker, casually sipping a bottle of beer at his usual unseemly time of the morning.  
It had been two full weeks since the birth of Lucifer’s child, who had disappeared shortly after being born. Sam immediately started looking for him, hoping to find any strange occurrences that might help them locate the nephilim.  
But Dean wasn’t contributing much to the search. He was devastated by the death of his best friend and the fact that his mother was stuck in the other dimension with Lucifer. He could only imagine the horrible things he must be doing to her.  
That horrible night, when he had to burn his friend’s body, knowing full well that he would never be able to return. Angels were given no afterlife, for they do not have souls. Dean had been thinking about this for a long time, especially in the times when Cas died. For he has died quite a few times. He knew that before, it was god who raised him from the dead… But God was gone now. There was no chance of Castiel returning.

Sam stumbled out of his room, yawning and brushing his unkempt and flowing hair back out of his face. He spotted Dean, who seemed to show no reaction to him as he continued drinking his beer. Sam walked over silently and took a seat across from his brother. Dean was looking down blankly at the map, avoiding eye contact, with mind overflowing but also empty at the same time.   
Their brooding silence was interrupted with the sudden shatter of the overhead light. Some things started to shake as they heard the familiar voice of an angel, screeching and causing them both to cover their ears.   
“What the hell!” Sam yelled over the noise. The last lamp shattered and everything went quite. The backup lights came on automatically, and they spotted a figure standing near them.  
They both froze.  
“Cas…” Dean breathed. They lowered their hands from their ears hesitantly. They both saw almost immediately that this was a different Cas… A past Cas.  
The angel looked a little winded and confused, but quickly regained himself.  
“That’s quite some complicated warding you got in here,” He said in his deep and empty voice. Both Sam and Dean were stunned into silence. Sam was the one to break the silence.  
“Uh, Cas… Wow, it’s good to see you… I guess… What are you doing here?” He asked, walking a bit closer.   
“This was the earliest I could come into the future, because of my death I suppose… That did happen recently, correct?” He said all too casually, strolling up the small set of steps towards them. Sam glanced back at Dean then turned back to the angel.  
“Uh… Yeah… That did- I mean-uh- Yeah you died,” Sam had trouble forming the words. Castiel tilted his head.  
“I’m surprised that it took this long, seeing as I choice to ally with you two,” Dean’s eyes widened, still too shocked to utter any words.  
“Anyway, I came from the past to get your help,” Cas said, ceasing his wandering eyes and staring at them directly.  
“What?” Dean finally spoke up.  
“I’m going to change the fate of this war,” Castiel laid his hands on the table.  
“Which war exactly are we talking about? Cuz we’ve had a lot of those…” Dean said, finally over his shock and feeling at ease in the angel’s presence.  
“Well currently Lilith is getting very close to breaking the last seal to let out Lucifer, and it seems heavens been “in on it” this whole time.” Cas said, using air quotes. Dean couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.  
“Wow… That long ago,” Dean walked over, closer to Cas.  
“Wait. I don’t remember this happening in our past…” Sam spoke up.  
“That’s because it didn’t,” Cas said. “I’m changing the past, and I have a feeling the past versions of yourselves could use some insight on what to do to stop Lucifer from rising.” Dean and Sam stared blankly at Cas as he spoke.  
“Alright, let’s go,” Cas said and walked up to them both, fingers raised. They both backed off.  
“Hey. Hey! Wait. Wasn’t there some… rule about time traveling to a time where you are already present?” Dean asked, Sam nodding, wondering the same thing.   
“That only applies to angels… It’s complicated. But you’ll be fine… Probably.” They were about to speak up about that last remark but Cas rushed up on them and zapped them back.


End file.
